lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon
The game Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon is based on the stipulation that every working actor can be connected to Kevin Bacon to within six degrees by the other actors they've appeared in films and television shows with. Every one of the main cast members of Lost can be connected to Kevin Bacon by either 2 or 3 degrees, although none of them has worked with him directly. Below are single examples for each Lost cast members; however, many actors have other lines of connection by the same number of degrees. Where there are multiple number of degrees for a single character, the smallest connection is used. ''Lost'' main cast *'Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje' (Eko) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in Legionnaire (1998) with David Hayman, who appeared in Where the Truth Lies (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *Naveen Andrews' (Sayid) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in The English Patient (1996) with Colin Firth, who appeared in Where the Truth Lies (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *'Henry Ian Cusick' (Desmond) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in Half Light (2006) with Demi Moore, who appeared in A Few Good Men (1992) with Kevin Bacon. *Jeremy Davies' (Daniel) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in The Laramie Project (2002) with Margo Martindale, who appeared in Rails & Ties (2007) with Kevin Bacon. *'Emilie de Ravin' (Claire) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in The Hills Have Eyes (2006) with Kathleen Quinlan, who appeared in Apollo 13 (1995) with Kevin Bacon. *Michael Emerson' (Ben) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in The Imposters (1998) with Oliver Platt, who appeared in Loverboy (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *'Matthew Fox' (Jack) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in My Boyfriend's Back (1993) with Paul Dooly, who appeared in Telling Lies in America (1997) with Kevin Bacon. *Jorge Garcia' (Hurley) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in King of the Open Mic's (2000) with Sherri Shepard, who appeared in Beauty Shop (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *'Maggie Grace' (Shannon) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in The Fog (2005) with Sonja Bennett, who appeared in Where the Truth Lies (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *Josh Holloway' (Sawyer) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in Dr. Benny (2003) with Adam Nelson, who appeared in Mystic River (2003) with Kevin Bacon. *'Malcolm David Kelley' (Walt) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 3''' degrees, having appeared in Antwone Fisher (2002) with Denzel Washington, who appeared in Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) with Beau Starr, who appeared in Where the Truth Lies (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *Daniel Dae Kim' (Jin) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in The Jackal (1997) with David Hayman, who appeared in Where the Truth Lies (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *'Yunjin Kim' (Sun) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 3''' degrees, having appeared in Iron Palm (2002) with Kim Delgado, who appeared in Patriot Games (1992) with John Lafayette, who appeared in Loverboy (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *Ken Leung' (Miles) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in Saw (2004) with Leigh Whannell, who appeared in Death Sentence (2007) with Kevin Bacon. *'Evangeline Lilly' (Kate) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in The Long Weekend (2005) with Jim Smith, who appeared in Mystic River (2003) with Kevin Bacon. *Rebecca Mader' (Charlotte) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in The Devil Wears Prada (2006) with Scott Hatfield, who appeared in The Woodsman (2004) with Kevin Bacon. *'Elizabeth Mitchell' (Juliet) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in Frequency (2000) with Melissa Errico, who appeared in Loverboy (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *Dominic Monaghan' (Charlie) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King (2003) with Brad Dourif, who appeared in Murder in the First (1995) with Kevin Bacon. *'Terry O'Quinn' (Locke) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in Mrs. Soffel (1984) with Maury Chaykin, who appeared in Where the Truth Lies (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *Harold Perrineau' (Michael) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in Macbeth in Manhattan (1999) with John Elsen, who appeared in Loverboy (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *'Michelle Rodriguez' (Ana Lucia) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in S.W.A.T. (2003) with Octavia Spencer, who appeared in Beauty Shop (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *Kiele Sanchez' (Nikki) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in Stuck on You (2003) with Ed O'Keefe, who appeared in Mystic River (2003) with Kevin Bacon. *'Rodrigo Santoro' (Paulo) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in Love Actually (2003) with Colin Firth, who appeared in Where the Truth Lies (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *Ian Somerhalder' (Boone) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in Pulse (2006) with Octavia Spencer, who appeared in Beauty Shop (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *'Cynthia Watros' (Libby) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in Cafe Society (1995) with Kelly Bishop, who appeared in Queens Logic (1991) with Kevin Bacon. *Sam Anderson' (Bernard) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in Movers and Shakers (1985) with Steve Martin, who appeared in Novocaine (2001) with Kevin Bacon. *'L. Scott Caldwell' (Rose) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) with Beau Starr, who appeared in Where the Truth Lies (2005) with Kevin Bacon. *John Terry' (Christian) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in The Resurrected with Jim Smith, who appeared in Mystic River (2003) with Kevin Bacon. ''Lost'' recurring cast *'Mira Furlan' (Danielle) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2''' degrees, having appeared in Braca Po Materi (1988) with Goran Visnjic, who appeared in New York, I Love You (2008) with Kevin Bacon. *M.C. Gainey' (Tom) is separated from Kevin Bacon by '''2' degrees, having appeared in The TV Set (2006) with Kathryn Joosten, who appeared in Rails & Ties (2007) with Kevin Bacon *'Tania Raymonde' (Alex) is separated from Kevin Bacon by 2 degrees, having appeared in Still Waiting... (2008) with Michelle Shaffer, who appeared in Beauty Shop (2005) with Kevin Bacon See Also *Cast crossovers External Link * [http://oracleofbacon.org/ The Oracle of Bacon at Virginia]. * ''Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon'' at Wikipedia * [http://www.sixdegrees.org/About.aspx Kevin Bacon's Six Degrees website] Category:Analysis Category:Lists